In today's market, there are many electronic locking devices. Many of those locking devices require a user to use an electronic device to send an electronic signal for controlling the access of the locking device. In order to gain access of the locking device, the user must have such an electronic device. With an electronic combination lock, however, all a user needs is the combination code. The combination code can be shared with another person to allow that person to gain access to the electronic combination lock.